


All Mine

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey cutie :) got a prompt for you! Dean never gets jealous of Sam with girls until he sees how he reacted when Cas showed up. Possessive/jealous!Dean, first-time!wincest Thx bb I love your writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

Dean never was jealous before when Sam was around girls, and had flirted and relations with them. He just didn’t get jealous.

OK, maybe is way because, deep down, Dean knew that they would end up leaving, and Sam would never see those girls again.

But, still, Dean just didn’t get jealous.

That was until Cas showed up. When Dean saw the awe and wonder that was on Sam’s face, he grew  _beyond_  jealous. Some of the jealously came due to the fact that Dean knew that Cas was probably going to stick around more often than any of the girls in Sam’s life had.

Sammy was  _his_ , and his alone.

So when they got back to the motel, Dean pushed Sam down on the bed, straddling the younger man, and rolling his hips.

"D-Dean?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"Mine." Dean growled. "Mine, mine, mine." Dean’s lips trailed up Sam’s neck before pressing against Sam’s lips, kissing and biting. "Mine." He said.

Sam’s mouth opened, panting, and Dean let his tongue roam inside. Dean heard Sam moan and he grinned, before he pulled back, looking down at Sam.

He could feel Sam hardening underneath him, and Dean laughed.

"Gettin’ aroused, Sammy?" Dean asked, rolling his hips again.

"Fuck…where did this suddenly come from?"

"Ever since that angel thrust himself in our lives."

"Jealous, Dean?" Sam asked.

"And possessive." Dean murmured. He undid the zipper and button of Sam’s pants and yanked everything down, revealing Sam’s half hard.

Dean started removing his clothing and watched as Sam’s eyes grew, and more blood rushed south to his cock.

"Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now." Dean growled, leaving to grab some lube. When he came back, Sam was naked and legs in the air, his hands holding them up. "You want this too?"

"Fuck yeah." Sam nodded. Dean grinned and lubed a hand, getting into position, and working a finger inside of Sam. He watched the finger slowly sink in and he groaned as he started working it in and out.

Dean twisted and turned his finger making Sam moan. Dean added a second one, and started to scissor and stretch.

"Taking my fingers so well, Sammy." Dean murmured. "Gonna fuck you nice and slow." His free hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, as he started to stroke slowly, swiping his thumb on Sam’s cockhead.

"Holy…. _shit_.” Sam groaned. His grip tightened on his legs as he kept them up. “Dean…” _  
_

"Gonna take good care of you Sammy." Dean murmured. He worked Sam open, listening to the moans and whimpers of pleasure Sam made, and kept slowly stroking Sam’s cock.

When Dean pulled his fingers away,and looked up to see Sam’s face, it showed pure bliss.

Dean lubed his cock, and slowly pushed inside Sam, sinking into the heat and groaning.

He started to roll his hips, thrusting slowly, and Dean watched as Sam bit down on his lower lip, eyes closing, small noises escaping out.

Dean kept a hand on Sam’s cock, while his other hand ran up and down Sam’s leg slowly.

"Fuck, Sammy…god, you feel so good around my cock." Dean murmured. Sam clenched once around Dean, and Dean groaned. "I’m the only one that gets to have you though. No more girls. And, for fuck’s sake, no boys, and no angels." Dean said. "You’re mine Sammy.  _Mine_.”

"Yours. I’m yours." Sam moaned, eyes opening. "I’m yours Dean. No one else."

"Damn straight." Dean grinned, moving forward to kiss Sam. "Mine."


End file.
